


When They Meet

by deerveng



Series: Natatious Series [1]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M, Fanon, dictatious/oc - Freeform, gunmar/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25615852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerveng/pseuds/deerveng
Summary: Natasha is a teenage changeling working for Orlagk. One night she meet a teenage troll name Dictatious in the forest. Her goal was to get close to him to spy on him. However, her plan didn't turn out as she expected. Oc/Canon ship. Teen pregnancy. Rating might change.
Relationships: OC/Canon - Relationship
Series: Natatious Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870087
Comments: 17
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aisling belongs too Firestartwriter22

Natasha is not like other changelings. Unlike her fellow changelings, she is friends with Orlagk’s mate Aisling. Some say Natasha is a bit too close to Aisling. They are not wrong, they do have a history of wondering in a tent and mate. Natasha has grown a crush on the Gumm-Gumm king’s mate. She thought she and Aisling would run off together once Orlagk fell. 

Natasha was wrong. 

When she went to meet up with Aisling again, she saw them. Orlagk’s general Gunmar and Aisling, in each other’s arms. Laughing. Pressing foreheads. And kissing. 

Natasha looks away. Her heart shattered. The teenager turned and ran, leaving the couple alone. 

She ran. In her human form she ran as fast as she could. Through the trees, in the late of night. She cries as she runs until she has to stop. She pauses and leans against a tree. She cries as she tries to catch her breath. She slid down to the grass. She puts her hands over her face. 

Of course Aisling wouldn’t be interested in her. She is a changeling. An impure. She should be with a Gumm-Gumm. No one else. The thought of that hurts her. No one loves impures. No one. Impures are only here to serve Gumm-Gumms. Why would Aisling love an impure like her?

As she calms down, she can hear something in the distance. She got up and transformed into her troll form. She quietly went to the source of the noise. It sounds like crying. From a man. He sounds really hurt. 

She climbs up in the tree and peeks through the leaves and branches. To her surprise, it was a troll. A teenage male troll. His green. Has four arms, he has spiky dark green hair. She can’t see his face, it was covered by his hands. 

She doesn’t recognize this troll. He must be from Dwoza. She was about to leave, but then something hit her. If this troll is from Dwoza, then he must know information on Dwoza. If she talks to him, maybe get friendly with him, he might take her to Dwoza. Then she can report back to Kodanth what information she gathered. 

She nods to herself and climbs down the tree. Once she was on the ground, she went up to the crying troll. “Excuse me, are you okay?” 

The troll looks up at Natasha, revealing his six eyes. He backs away a little. “W-who are you?” 

“My name is Natasha. I live in the village not too far from here.” She smiles at him. 

The troll stares at her. “Natasha?” 

She nods. “Mind if I join you? You look like you need a friend.” 

He blinks confused. “Fine.” 

She kneels next to him. “What’s your name?” 

He hesitates. “Dictatious.” 

Natasha put her hand out. “It’s nice to meet you Dictatious!” 

He looked at the hand and took it. They shook. “Why are you out here?” 

“I wanted to get out and explore a bit. Are you alright?”

He lets go of her hand. “No not really.” 

“You want to talk about it?” She moves her body and sits on her bottom and crosses her deer legs. 

He looks at her. “Why would I? We just met?” 

“Well you don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just don’t like seeing others cry.”

He glances at her. “You said you live in a village nearby?” 

She nods. “Yep! I live with my parents and sister in a village underground. What about you?” 

“I-I live in Dwoza. I didn’t even know there were other troll villages nearby?” 

She nods. “And I haven’t heard of Dwoza before.” 

“Hm. Alright.” 

“So tell me Dictatious, do you have a family?” 

He frowns. “I suppose.” 

Natasha frowned a bit. “What’s wrong?” 

He sighs. “If you must know, I’ve recently lost my mother. Which is why I’m here.” 

Now Natasha feels bad. Really, she does. But she must focus on her mission. “O-oh...I'm so sorry Dictatious.” 

“Now it’s just my brother and I. And I don’t know what to do! We have no one left!” 

Natasha sighs and she gently pats Dictatious shoulder. “Hey, at least you have your brother. And you must have friends.” 

He shook his head. “No, I don’t have friends.” 

“Oh? Well I can be your friend.” 

He looks at her. “Really? But why?” 

She smiles at him. “No one should be alone. I would like to get to know you, if you allow me too.” 

Dictatious grows a smile. “Thank you Natasha.” 

She nods. 

The two teenagers talk about their interests and whatever is on their mind. Soon the sky turn pink. 

“Looks like we should be heading back.” Natasha said. 

“Yes, which is unfortunate. I would like to spend more time with you.” Dictatious said. 

“How about we meet tomorrow night? I can bring some food and we can talk some more?” 

Dictatious smiles. “I would love that.”

Natasha gives him a warm smile. They both got up. “See you tomorrow Dictatious!” She waves as she walks ahead. 

Dictatious smiles and waves. “Goodbye, Natasha.” He watches her disappear between the trees. He sighs happily and turns to leave.

“Where have you been Natasha!” A yellow changeling named Kodanth yells at her. 

“I’m sorry Kodanth, but I did make a discovery that will benefit us.”  
“Well this better be good!” He snaps. 

“While I was scanning the forest, I found a troll under distress. He's from Dwoza, the Dwoza we want to invade right? Well what if I got close to him? Get him to take me to Dwoza and be a spy. Find Dwoza’s weakness and report back to you?” 

Kodanth thought about what Natasha said. “Hmmmm…” 

“It will please Orlagk to know about Dwoza's weakness.” She pointed out. 

Kodanth looks at her. “When are you seeing this troll again?”

“Tomorrow night.” 

“Fine. I’ll let you continue seeing him. Do whatever it takes to take you to Dwoza. And I mean whatever it takes.” 

She nods. “Will do Kodanth.” She grins.


	2. Chapter 2

Eve, Natasha’s only changeling friend, watches Natasha pack the food she made into a basket. 

“What if this doesn’t work? What if he finds out you're a changeling?” Eve ask worriedly. 

“Relax Eve, I’ll be okay. I’ve done this before.”

“With humans. Not trolls.” 

Natasha looks at Eve. “Most trolls are dumb anyways. Besides I have an idea to seduce him.” 

Eve grows a hurt look on her face. “Nat...I worry about you.” 

Natasha frowned at her friend. She went up to her and took her hands to squeezed them. “Eve. I’ll be fine. It will help our mission when I do this.” 

She sighs. “I know….”

“Besides, if he finds out I’ll kill him. He doesn’t have much of a family and he doesn’t have friends, not very many trolls will notice him gone.”

Eve nods. “Alright.”

Natasha grin and pat Eve’s cheek. Eve blushes a bit at that reaction. She watches Nat turn back to the basket and pack her last bit of food. “Alright, time to get to work!” 

The next night Dictatious waits under the same tree he met Natasha at. He was reading a book when he heard someone. 

“What are you reading?” Natasha asks. 

Dictatious closes the book and puts it aside. “Nothing too special.” 

She sits next to Dictatious and puts the basket down. “I got food. Bread and deer meat.” 

“Sounds good.” 

“I even took some of my father’s glug.” She winks at him as she pulls out a bottle of the green liquid.

“What? How did you get that?!” 

Natasha chuckled. “I have my ways. Want to drink?” 

“Well….” 

“Come on Dictatious, have you had alcohol before?” 

“Well...once…”  
Natasha grin. “Then have a second one!” She shoves the bottle in his arms. 

Dictatious gave in and opens the bottle and takes a swig. He made a disgusted face.

“Don’t like it?” Natasha chuckles. 

Dictatious looks at her. “No!” He takes another swig of it, only this time he try to control his expression. 

Natasha took out the bread and dry meat, which is wrapped in a cloth. She unwrapped the meat and bread and ripped a piece of bread. She took some meat and put it on the bread. 

When she turned to Dictatious, the bottle was almost empty. 

“Hey! Save some for me!”

“Sorry…it’s good.” He smirks. 

She takes the bottle from him and gives him the food. She took a swig of glug. There wasn’t enough to get her even tipsy. 

As they eat, Natasha gets an idea. She puts the bottle down and scoots closer to him. “So...are you single?” 

Dictatious nearly chokes on his food. “What?!” 

“Just a curious question. Although it’s obvious your not, you are too handsome to be single.” She giggles. 

He blushes hard. “I uhh...am single.” 

“Oh?” She let out a purr and leans close to him. 

He begins to panic and sees the book beside him. He picked it up. “What do you think about dragon lore?” 

Natasha looks at him confused and backs away. “Uh...what?” 

“Oh dragon lore! It’s quite fascinating! Did you know the dragons in Asia are more reptile than the European ones?” 

Natasha was speechless. Usually guys like him are all over her. “Uh...no. I didn’t know that?” Then she got another idea. “Why don’t you tell me more?” 

He smiles happily. “I would love to read to you about dragon lore!” He opens the book and begins to read. 

Natasha listens to him. She watches his expression, showing how excited he is to tell her about dragons. It’s very cute, she has to admit. She leans her head back to the tree and listens to him read and explain what he just read. She even ask some questions about the types of dragons. 

Soon Natasha scoot close to him to look at the pictures. She put her hand down and felt a stone hand touching hers. Dictatious pause and the teenagers look in each other’s eyes. They immediately look away blushing and pull their hands away. 

“Uh…I like your eyes.” Dictatious mumbles. 

She looks back at him. “You do?” 

He turns his head to her. “Yeah. And I like your hair….and horns...and the spikes on your back…” 

Natasha smiles at him. “Thank you. I like your eyes too. And your hair. How did you get it to spike up like that?” 

He had to think. “Uh...I don’t know? It’s always been like that.” 

“Well I like it.” 

They smile at each other. 

“Looks like the sun is about to rise again.” 

Dictatious sigh sadly. “It looks like it indeed. May I see you again Natasha?” 

“Of course! Same time? Same place?” She ask as she puts the food and empty bottle away. 

Dictatious nods and helps her pack. “Of course!” 

After they packed they stood up. “Thank you Dictatious for the lovely evening. I enjoy spending time with you.” 

He blushes. “Me too Natasha.” 

She leans in and gives him a hug. It surprises him that she hugged him. She pulls away and picks up the basket. “See you tomorrow!” She waves as she leaves. 

He smiles again and waves. He smiles big as he watches her disappear into the forest once again. He misses her already


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note! Since the new Wizards clip came out, Blinky refer to the "old Trollmarket" as Dwoza. So I'm changing Trollmarket to Dwavzah. Anyways! Enjoy this short chapter!

It’s been two months since Natasha and Dictatious meet. Natasha manages to get little information about Dwoza but nothing too report worthy. She must admit, she is enjoying her time with Dictatious. Everytime the sun is setting, she gets a bit excited. She gets to see her friend to read, talk, laugh and eat. 

She can be herself around him. Well, most of the time. She wishes she can tell him about her changeling identity. However it is nice for someone to see her as Natasha and not a changeling. 

As Natasha lay in the grass, chewing on the last bit of the piece of dry meat, she listened to Dictatious’ deep but smooth voice as he talks to her. She let out a pleasant hum. 

“Natasha?” 

She opens an eye. “Hm?”

“I was wondering, tomorrow night would you like to go to Dwoza with me? I can show you my home and you can meet my brother?” 

Finally! She is going to Dwoza! Now her mission is moving forward. Kodanth will be pleased with the news!

She turns her head upward. “I would love to!” She sits up and notices the sky is becoming pink. It’s time for them to go their separate ways.

“Shall we meet back here and I’ll take you to Dwoza?” Dictatious ask as he got up.

“Of course! I’m excited to see where you live!” 

“Me too. I’ll see you tomorrow Natasha.” 

She smiles at him and leans in and gives him a small kiss on the cheek. Dictatious six eyes widen and his spiky hair puffs a bit. 

She sees his dumbfounded reaction to the kiss she gave him. She chuckles and waves as she walks into the forest. “Wonderful! See you tomorrow!” 

Dictatious’ slight wave at her. “Bye…”

She giggles and turns away. She sighs happily as she walks through the forest and back to the Janus Order. 

While walking into the Janus Order headquarters, Eve was waiting for her. She looks disappointed. 

“Hey Natasha, can we talk?” 

“Hm? What would you like to talk about?” She was almost singing. 

“Nat. I think you should stop this.”

“Stop what?” 

“Seeing this troll.”

Natasha stops at her tracks and turns to her. “But Eve! He's taking me to Dwoza tomorrow! We’re so close!” 

“I know, but...you’ve been spending a lot of time with him. You might grow to like him a lot.”

“Eve! He's a troll! We’re Changelings! How can a troll and a Changeling like each other?” 

“I don’t know. Tell me Natasha?” 

That caught her off guard. “Are you jealous?” 

“What!” 

“Eve. Just because I’m friends with him.”

“Oh now your friends with a troll! What is wrong with you Nat! First Aisling and now this guy!” 

She stares at her friend. “Eve. Come on!” She let out a sigh. “Do you remember how we met?” 

Eve didn’t say anything. 

“We were children, and we were assigned to spy on some flashbag wizards? During the mission, a wizard discovered our identity and went after us? We hid behind a waterfall near the river.” 

Eve let out a chuckle. “We were soaking wet.”

Natasha also let out a chuckle. “We hide there for hours. We talked and played and explored the small cave we were hiding in.”

“Kodanth was so angry at us when we came back wet.” 

They both laugh together.

“See? Changelings shouldn’t be friends and look at us?” 

Eve sighs. “I know. Nat, you’re friends with a changeling, a troll, and a gumm-gumm. When are you going to be friends with a human?” 

“Never!” 

“You said the same thing about trolls!” 

“Shut up!” 

The teenagers laugh. 

“I should report back to Kodanth.” Natasha said. 

“Alright. I’ll see you later Nat, and be careful okay?” 

“Don’t worry my friend! I can take care of myself!” 

Eve rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Nat.” 

She roll her eyes playfully as she walk ahead to Kodanth's office. 

Once at the office, Natasha knocks on the large wooden door. 

“You may enter!” 

She pushes the heavy door open and peeks her head in. “Kodanth?” 

He glances up from his work. “What do you want?” 

She walks in and closes the door behind her. “I have excellent news! The troll I’ve been seeing is taking me to Dwoza tomorrow night!” 

Kodanth looks at her again. “Finally, took you long enough!” 

“Well it takes time to gain someone’s trust.” She argued slightly. 

“I suppose you're right. Don’t mess this up Natasha! This is our only shot at this! Our mission is in your hands now!” 

She nods. “I understand.”“Go. And report to me tomorrow.” 

She nods to him and turns to leave. She opens the door and exits the office. She smiles to herself. She is excited to see Dwavzah, but it's more to spend time with Dictatious than for the mission itself.


	4. Chapter 4

The next night Natasha rushed deep into the forest. She sees Dictatious waiting for her and waves at him. “Hey!” 

Dictatious looks at her and smiles and waves. She runs up to him. 

“Ready?” He ask. 

She nods. “Yes I am!” 

“This way, my friend.” 

They walk together deep into the forest. As they walk, she notices a bridge ahead of them. They walk across the bridge above the small river. Natasha looks down at the river and sighs happily as she looks at her reflection. She continues to follow Dictatious across the bridge. 

As they kept walking, Natasha notice a large wall and some troll guards around the wall. The teenagers walk up to the wall. 

“Greetings! I am back! And I’ve brought a visitor too!” Dictatious call out to the guard and turned to Natasha. 

She looks up at the guard. 

“No outsiders!” A guard responded. 

“It’s alright! She’s my friend, she will do no harm!” 

Natasha gives a guard a little awkward wave. 

He shrugs. “Whatever.” He pulls the handle and the large door slowly opens. Natasha’s eyes widen as the white crystals surrounding the area and the many trolls minding their own business.

“Welcome to Dwoza! A safe haven for trolls! Please come in!” 

Natasha follows Dictatious as she looks around. “Wow….Dictatious this is beautiful!” 

He chuckles. “It is a quite nice place to live. Shall I show you around?” 

She looks at him and nods. “Yes please!” 

The teenagers walk around Dwoza, they walk to the marketplace and they look at some shops. 

As they walk side by side, Natasha hears someone behind her. She turns and notices three children looking up at her. She smiles and kneels down to their level. 

“Oh hello! What are your names?” 

“I’m Umbra.” The green boy said. 

“I’m Rachael.” The purple female said. “And this is Toh.” Rachael points at the littlest red troll. 

“Hello! My name is Natasha!”

Dictatious notice Natasha wasn’t walking with him. He stop and turns to see her interacting with the children. 

Rachael smiled. “That’s a pretty name.”

“Thank you Rachael! You have a beautiful name too!” 

The little girl giggles. “Thanks!” 

“Ummm Natasha, I want to ask you about the spikes on your back…” Umbra asks shyly. 

“My spikes?”

He nods. “Yeah, were you born with them? It looks so cool!” 

She chuckles. “Yes of course I was born with them! I use them to threaten my enemies and if they try to hurt me, I can use them to hurt them!” 

“So cool!” Umbra smile big. 

Dictatious gives Natasha a warm smile. She is good with children. 

“Do you want to play with us?” Rachael ask. 

“Oh well.” She turns to Dictatious.

He gives her a nod. “Please enjoy yourself, I’ll get us food while you play!” 

She smiles at Dictatious back and turns her attention to the children. “Then yes, I’ll play with you.” 

“Yaaaaaayy!” The children cheer. 

“Come Natasha! We can kick the ball together!” Rachael said as the kids ran off. 

“Hey! Wait for me!” Natasha giggles as she gets up and chases after them. 

Dictatious chuckles to himself and goes off to get food. 

He comes back with some socks. He sees Natasha and the children kicking a ball around. He finds a seat and sits as he watches. He takes a sock and eats it. 

Natasha was laughing as they kicked the ball around. Dictatious sighs happily as he watches her. She looks so beautiful. Seeing her happy and laughing makes him happy.

She then notices Dictatious. She says something to the kids before she runs to him. “Come join us!” 

“What? But I don’t-“

She takes one of Dictatious hands. “Join us! Pleeeeeeeaaaassseee!” 

He blushes but he nods. “O-okay.”

He got up and they went back to the children. They play together for a while until the children’s parents call them. The teenagers wave goodbye to the children and went on their way.

“You are really good with children.” Dictatious comments. 

“Really? Huh. I guess kids like me for some reason.” She comment. 

He smiles at her. “Well you are a kind troll Natasha.” 

She chuckles. “Thanks.”

“Oh! Would you like to meet my brother? He must be home by now?” 

She nods. “Sure, after that I should head home.” 

“Of course.”

They went to Dictatious cave. He pulls the curtains open and they walk in. 

“Brother! You home?” Dictatious calls out, but no answer. “Huh, must not be home.” 

Natasha looks around the home. “It’s nice.” 

“Thank you, would you like to sit? You must be tired from playing?” 

She nods. “Thanks.” 

They both sit on the couch. The teenagers were quiet. Dictatious feels a bit awkward. 

“So.” She turns to him. “You and your brother live here along?” 

“Yes. Just the two of us!” 

She nods. “It must be nice to be close to your brother.” She scoots closer to him. “I bet Dwoza watches out for you two?” 

“Heh, well you can say that.” 

“Does Dwoza have any allies? Or any armies?” 

Dictatious shrug. “I don’t know. We are a peaceful village.” He glances at her golden cat eyes. 

“Hm...well it seems like it.” Natasha said as she put her hand down next to Dictatious' hand. 

He glances down. His heart begins to beat fast. He clears his throat and moves his hand to hers. 

She looks down at their hands and looks back at him. “Dictatious…”

“Sorry! I just-“

Before he pulls away she wraps her fingers around his. “No, please. I like this.” 

He blinks. “O-oh?” 

She chuckles. “You are cute.” She leans closer to his face. 

“Really? I think you're beautiful-I mean! Uhhh I-“

Natasha leans in and kisses him. 

His eyes widen and pull back. He stares at her. “What was that?!” 

She blinks. “I’m sorry. It was a kiss.” 

“A what?!” 

“A kiss. I heard humans do it to express themselves to show they trust and care for each other.” She shrugs. “I always wanted to try it but I wanted to find someone special first.”

“Wait, I’m special?” 

“Of course you are.” She smiles. 

“I-I think your special too...may we try this...kissing again?” 

She nods. “Only if you want too.”

“Of course.” 

They lean in and kiss again, only this time it was longer. Dictatious close his eyes and relax. This kissing feels nice to him, he feels warm in his stomach and his legs are shaking. And yet, the feeling of Natasha’s smooth stone lips against his feels nice. 

“Brother?!?!” 

Natasha and Dictatious quickly pull back and turn to Blinkous. 

“Oh hello brother.” 

“What are you doing with that strange girl’s lips?!” 

Natasha blushes. “Uhh..”

“Brother calm down. This is my friend Natasha.”

“Since when do you have friends?” 

Dictatious glares at Blinkous. 

Natasha got up. “I should go…”

“No wait Natasha..” 

“Yes you should!”

“Blinkous! Please!” 

“No his right, I’m an outsider. I should go.” Natasha sigh. 

Dictatious frown. “May I at least walk you out?” He puts his hand out. 

Blinkous’ eyes widen as he watches Natasha take Dictatious’ hand. They walk pass Blinkous and left. 

“Great gonka monka…” Blinkous mumbles to himself. 

“Apologizes for my brother’s rudeness, he isn’t too fond of outsiders. I was hoping it would be better this time.” 

“It’s alright Dictatious. I understand.” She gives him a smile and squeezes his hand. 

He smiles back. “May we see each other again soon?” 

“Of course we can!” She said as they walk to the gate. She turns to him. “Well, I’ll see you again soon.” 

He nods. “I can’t wait.” 

She chuckles and leans in and kisses his lips. “Me too.” 

She walked through the gate and waved back at him. Dictatious waves back and watches her disappear into the forest. He smiles and heads back home. 

When he walked back to the cave, Blinkous was waiting for him. 

“Brother, we need to talk.” 

“Yes we do, why were you so rude to her? She was our guest and my friend!”

“Brother.”

“If mother was here, she would be upset with you for being so rude to a lady!” 

“Dictatious.” 

“What?”

“You love her.” 

Dictatious stare at him for a long time. “What?”

“You love this girl.”

He begins to blush. “No, she’s a friend.”

“Stop lying to yourself brother! You have feelings for her!” He smiles at him. “You should tell her!” 

“What?” 

Blinkous chuckles. “I’m serious! I see the look you gave her. And that thing you did with her lips looks interesting too.”

“Kissing...it’s called kissing.” Dictatious mumbles. 

“Yes that! You like this girl! Don’t let her get away! In fact, invite her over tomorrow! I’ll make mother’s famous sock pie!” 

He sighs. “But...what if she doesn’t like me back?” 

Blinkous pats his shoulder. “I’m sure she does. Bring her over anytime. Just don’t be too loud when you two are mating.” 

Dictatious shoves Blinkous away from him. “Oh shut up!” 

Blinkous let out a chuckle. “Come now, let’s eat. You can tell me about her.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kodanth taps his fingers on the surface of hist desk, waiting for Natasha’s return. “Where is that girl!” He growls to himself. 

The large door opens and Natasha peeks her head in. “Hello Kodanth.”

“Finally, get in here girl!” 

The teenager went into the room and closed the door behind her. 

“Did you get any information about Dwoza’s defenses?”

She hesitates. “Well kinda. I just know they are a peaceful tribe. So…”

“So no defenses? Excellent.” Kodanth grin. “I will report this to Orlagk and we will begin planning an attack.”

Her eyes widen as she immediately thinks of Dictatious and the children she met not too long ago. “Wait!” 

The older changeling looks at her. 

“Actually….they do have an army. With weapons! And large trolls who are ready to kill if anyone tries to attack!” 

He raised an eyebrow. “You said Dwoza is a peaceful tribe?” 

“I mean, the tribe's people are! However there is an army.”

“Hmmm…” Kodanth thinks. 

“I should go over there more, do more spying. And find the army’s weakness.”

He looks at her. “Fine fine. But make sure you report back to me. Orlagk isn’t a patient king.” 

She bows a little. “Yes sir.” 

“Go. I have work to do.” 

She nods and leaves Kodanth’s office. Once she stepped outside, she ran into someone big. She looks up and sees her friend Aisling. 

“Oh hey Aisling.” 

“Natasha. I see you are in trouble again.” 

“Oh, no actually. Work related things.”

She nods and smiles a little. “I see. May I have a word with you?” 

“Oh yeah, of course.”

Aisling and Natasha walk to Aisling’s tent and went inside where they were alone. 

“My friend, rumors have been spreading you have been going out and seeing a troll?” Aisling asked as she went to a table and took off her necklace. 

“There’s a rumor about that?” 

“Indeed.” She turns to her. “You’ve been seeing this troll for quite some time, have you? Tell me about them.”

Natasha went to Aisling’s nest and lay across on it. It smells like Aisling with hints of Gunmar’s scent. 

“Where do I begin? He's smart, funny, charming, an awkward troll but he's so kind and wonderful with children…” 

Aisling studies her friend’s expression. “Is that so?” 

“Oh yeah! And he wants to be a writer! He's been writing his first book! And he has such a smooth voice and his hair is-“

“Do you like this troll?” 

Natasha looks at her friend. “Well yeah, he's my friend.”

“Not that Natasha, do you have feelings for the troll?” 

She sits up. “What? No way! He's just a friend!” She blushes. 

Aisling hums and walks up to her. She sits next to her friend. “The look you gave while talking about him says otherwise.” 

Natasha shrugs, she didn’t say anything.

“Natasha, please. As your friend, be careful. If he finds out you are a changeling he may hurt you.” 

“I know…”

“And I don’t think you’ll want to kill him if he does find out.”

She looks up at her. “Yeah.” 

“Have you told him?” 

“Tell him what?” 

“Your feelings?” 

“Like I said, he's just a friend.” 

Aisling sigh, giving up. “Alright.” She got up and went to where her piles of clothes were. “I’m seeing Gunmar tonight and I need your advice on the dress I am wearing.”

Natasha grinned. “You're still sneaking out to see the general?”

“You’re not the only one with secrets my friend. Speaking of dresses, when are you seeing this troll again?” 

“Uh, tomorrow night. I’m having dinner with him.”

“Then, you should also dress appropriately.”

“I don’t think human skulls will cut it Aisling.”

She chuckles a bit and turns to her friend. “Then let me find something for you. I’ll have one of my servants make you something.”

“Why are you helping me?” 

She gives her friend a smile. “I like seeing you happy Natasha. And this troll makes you happy.”

Natasha blushes and Aisling let out a chuckle. “Now let’s try on dresses.”

Dictatious waits outside of the gates of Dwoza. He can hear the guards mumbling about something but he too focuses on the forest ahead of him. 

Then he hears someone coming towards him in the forest. His eyes widen when Natasha is in sight, wearing a nice looking black and dark purple dress. 

She tucks her long red hair behind her ear as she walks up to Dictatious. “Hey.”

“Hi. I like your dress.”

“Oh this thing? I’m borrowing it for dinner.” She smiles. 

“It looks great.” 

“Thanks.”

They both stare in each other’s eyes. Dictatious sigh happily. 

“Hey! You two coming in!” 

Dictatious and Natasha look up at the guards. 

“Right! Yes! Let’s go in!” Dictatious blushes. 

She nods. “Great!” 

They both went through the gate and wandered through Dwoza, heading towards Dictatious’ home.

“Is your brother going to join us?” Natasha asks.

“He’s not, unfortunately. Something came up for him, but he said to eat without him.”

“Hm.” Natasha reacted. “Does he still hate me?” 

“What! No! He likes you! He’s just rude to outsiders!”

She nods. “I don’t blame him.”

They continue to walk quietly. They arrive at Dictatious and Blinkous home and went inside. “Make yourself at home, I have some socks we can snack on.”

Natasha made a disgusted face. “Actually, I’m not that hungry.” 

“Oh. Well that’s okay. What would you like to do then?” 

She looks at him. Maybe she should tell him about her changeling identity. She does like him. Maybe he’ll be understanding. 

“There’s something I need to tell you.”

“Yes?” 

She opened her mouth but no words came out. “I-uhhh.” She closes her mouth. 

He walks closer to her. “Natasha? You okay?” 

She begins to panic. Without thinking she leans in and kisses his lips. Dictatious kisses her back. Natasha wraps her arms around his body as they kiss. Their hands begin to explore each other’s bodies. Finally, Natasha pulled away. They both stare in each other’s eyes with lust. 

“Should we...move this to my room?” Dictatious ask. 

Natasha nods. “Yes please.” 

Natasha lay in the nest next to Dictatious. She looks over at him as he snores a bit. She turns her body facing Dictatious as he sleeps. 

She smiles at him and her fingers play with his green hair. She sighs happily. She pulls the fur blankets over her naked body. She then frowns a bit, coming to the realization that Aisling was right. She has feelings for him.


	6. Chapter 6

Natasha has been sick. She struggles to keep food down for the past week. She hasn’t eaten a proper meal for a week. 

Eve notices Natasha’s sickness. They both know if they show a slight amount of weakness they will be killed. 

The worst part of all of this is Orlagk is back from a battle. 

Natasha, Eve, and the other changelings watch as Orlagk and Kodanth are talking. As Natasha stands quietly, avoiding eye contact with Orlagk, she feels sick again. She let out a slight gag. 

Eve turns to her. “Natasha, please control yourself.” She whispers. 

“I’m trying!” She hiss as she covers her mouth. 

The other changelings glance at her. Natasha let out another gagging sound. She feels something come up. 

“Impure!” Orlagk growl as he matches to Natasha. 

“Shit!” She thought. 

“You dare make those noises in front of your king!” 

“S-sorry..” She mumbles. 

Orlagk scoff. WIth his big, long finger, he lifted Natasha’s chin up, causing her to look at him. “Impure-”

Natasha tries to pull away as she feels something coming up. But it was too late. She threw up all over Orlagk’s hand. 

The changelings stare at her in horror. 

Orlagk let out a loud growl and grab her neck. He lift her up to his eye level. “YOU DARE DISRESPECT YOUR KING!” 

Natasha desperately tries to get away, but Orlagk holds onto her neck tight. “I-sorry..” 

“I WILL KILL YOU WEAK IMPURE!” 

“ORLAGK!” 

Everyone turns and sees Aisling walking up behind him. “My king. Let her go.”

“And why would I do that?” Orlagk growl. 

“The changeling will heal. We don’t want to waste anymore of our servants. I’ll punish her myself.” 

He let out a growl and let Natasha go, having her fall on the ground. 

“Fine. I’ll let you take care of the impure. But the next time she disrespects me again, she won't be so lucky.” He snarls as he walks off. “Come Kodanth, we have more things to discuss with my general.”

He nods and glares at Natasha as he follows Orlagk.

Natasha coughs as she rubs her neck. Eve went up to her and help her up. 

“Are you okay?” Eve asks. 

“Yeah.” 

“Natasha. Come with me now.” Aisling said in a stern voice. 

She nodded and went up to Aisling. Eve watches as her friend walks with Aisling. She let out a worried sigh. 

Once alone in Aisling’s tent, she turns to the changeling. “Natasha, how long have you been sick?”

She strugs. “I don’t know, for a while.” 

“This is going to sound personal, but when was the last time you had sex?” 

“What?!” 

“Natasha answered me.” 

“I’m not pregnant! That’s impossible! He's a troll! I’m a changeling! I can’t!” 

“Natasha…” 

She begins to panic. “I’m going to die am I? I can’t do this!” 

“Natasha!” 

She looks up at her. 

“You need to tell him. Everything.”

“And then what?” 

Aisling takes her hands and holds her hands tight. “And then run away. Save yourself. Save your whelp Natasha.” 

She begins to cry. “What if...he doesn’t love me? What if he doesn’t accept me?” 

“Then leave him. Save the whelp. Save yourself.” 

“But...that means…” 

Aisling pulls her into a hug. “I know. We can’t see each other again.”

“Aisling...Eve…” 

“I know it’s difficult Natasha. But you are a mother now. And as a mother, you must make sacrifices to protect your child.” 

She pulls away from the hug and turns away. 

“I, I know if I stay. I will die. The whelp will die.” She looks back at Aisling. “I will tell him. And then run away.”

Aisling nods sadly. “It’s the right thing to do.”

“I know, my friend.” 

Dictatious pacing around the tree he usually meets Natasha at. “I got to tell her. I got to tell her. I need to tell Natasha!” 

“Tell me what?” 

Dictatious yelps as Natasha comes up from behind and turns to her. “O-oh! Natasha! There you are! I was getting worried!” 

“Sorry. I had things to do.”

“Oh, that’s alright.” 

They both stand awkwardly. Dictatious scratch the back of his neck. 

“Natasha there's something-”

“I need to speak to-” 

They both pause. 

“You go first.” Natasha said. 

“Oh well...alright.” He clears his throat. “Natasha. When we first met, I thought you were some strange troll wandering around in the forest. But these past months have been really special, despite recently losing my mother. You helped me a lot Natasha.” 

She watches him. He looks nervous. “Really?” 

“Yes. I don’t know how to put it into words so I’m just going to say it! Natasha.” 

He takes her hand and squeezes it a bit. “I-I love you.” 

She gasped a little. “You do?” 

“Yes. I do. And I understand if you don’t have similar feelings towards me. I just needed too-” He paused and notice she was crying. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Dictatious I’m pregnant.” 

He stares at her in shock and lets go of her hand. “What?”

She sighs. “I’m pregnant. Dictatious. We are having a whelp.” She looks away in shame. 

“Nat...that’s...wonderful!” 

She looks at him. “You’re okay with this?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be? Sure, it will be a challenge, but I’m sure we can do this! We’ll move in together, raise our whelp, be a family!” 

He takes her hand but she pulls away. He frowns at her reaction. 

“There's one last thing I need to show you.” She backs away from him. She takes a deep breath and she transforms into a human. 

Dictatious gasp and backs away. “You’re a changeling?!” 

She nods slightly. “Yeah.” 

He stares at her. “And you didn’t tell me?!” 

“I was scared! I was scared you’ll hate me and tell me to leave or try to kill me! I don’t want you to know because I love you too!” 

He watches her fall onto her knees. “And now. Now I’m going to die all because I’m pregnant! I need to run away! Get out of here to protect my baby and myself! And I’m so scared!” She cries. 

Dictatious’ chest grows heavy. He goes up to her and kneels in front of her. “Natasha, look at me.” 

She looks up at him. 

“Live with me. Live in Dwoza with me. You’ll be safe. Our youngling will be safe.”

She sniffs. “But they won’t accept me, I’m a changeling. An impure! I was meant to serve.”

He brushes his stone finger against her soft skin. “When I gaze upon you, you know what I see?” 

She shook her head. 

“I see the bravest, the most beautiful, the most kind hearted person I know. I don’t care if you're a changeling or a troll or a human. You are Natasha. The person I fell in love with. And we will work this out. Do you trust me?”

She sniffs and nods. “I-I do.” She transforms back into her troll form. “I love you Dictatious.”

With his lower hands, he touches Natasha’s belly. “And I love you, my Natasha.” 

She smiles happily at him and hugs him. 

Dictatious holds her tight in his arms. “Feeling better?” 

“Yes.” She pulls away. “I should go back and prepare.” 

He nods. “And I will talk to Vendel about you moving in. I’m sure he will understand.”

“I hope so. But before I go.” She got up and went over to the tree. She found a flat surface on the tree and took out a small knife. 

Dictatious got up and turned to her as she carved something in the tree. He went up to her and saw what she is carving. 

N. M. + D. G.

“There. Now we made our mark. The tree where we first meet.” She smiles proudly as she puts the knife away.

Dictatious pulls her close to him and gives her a hug. “It’s our tree. Always have. Always will.”


	7. Chapter 7

“A changeling?!” Vendel snap at Dictatious. “You expect me to allow a changeling in our home with open arms?” 

“Vendel, she’s pregnant! With my child! If the other changelings find out about her pregnancy she will be executed!” 

“Well you should have thought about it before you slept with the impure!” 

He was shocked to hear Vendels words. The teenager growled at him. “You claim Dwoza is a safe haven for trolls! Isn’t my unborn whelp one of those trolls?”

“No! That whelp is an impure just like the mother!”

“Stop calling her and my whelp an impure! She is not an impure! She is Natasha May! The mother of my child, and the love of my life!” 

Vendel stared at Dictatious in shock at his words. “You are in love with a changeling?” 

Dictatious nod. “Yes. I do. And I don’t care if she’s a changeling or a troll. She is the love of my life and the mother of my child.” 

Vendel studies him. 

“I will do anything for her. Even if it means leaving my brother and Dwoza to make sure she and my whelp are safe.”

Vendel let out a sigh. “Very well. Your words convinced me. She may move into Dwoza”

“Really?” 

“Under conditions that she follows all the rules, she stops contact with all changelings, and she must keep her changeling identity a secret from anyone else. If anyone discovers she is a changeling, there will be a panic.”

“I will make sure she understands the rules. Thank you. Thank you so much Vendel.”

“Yes well this conversation is between us.”

Dictatious nods in agreement. “Agree.” 

A few nights later, Natasha packs the last of her things. She didn’t tell anyone that she was leaving, not even Aisling and Eve. She feels bad about it, but she must do so to protect herself and her baby. 

As Natasha grabbed her bagged items and was going to leave, her door open. Her heart felt like it stopped.

“Natasha I-” Eve entered the room but paused as she saw her friend with the bag. She closed the door behind her. “Natasha? Where are you going?” 

She let out a sigh. “I’m running away Eve.” 

Eve’s expression changes from hurt to confusion. “What? But why?”

Natasha hesitates. “It’s for my safety. And the baby's safety.” 

Eve stares at her dumbfounded. “Are you pregnant?”

“Yes.”

Now Eve looks hurt. “Who’s the father?” 

“Not important. I need to leave while everyone is busy!” 

“It’s the troll you’ve been seeing, isn’t it?” 

Natasha nods slightly. “I must go.” She looks at Eve, and now her friend is nearly in tears. 

“Eve please…” 

“Nat, why didn’t you tell me!” 

“If I told anyone I was leaving and someone overheard I’ll be dead! My baby will not get a chance at life!”

Eve understood. She took her friend's hand. “Let me come with you. Let me help you with the baby.” 

“Eve no.” 

“Please! I want to be with you Natasha! I care for you, I love-”

Natasha pulls away. “I love him Eve.” 

She stares at Natasha in shock. 

“I’m sorry, my friend. But I fell in love with the baby’s father.”

Eve turns away. 

“Eve, I'm sorry.” 

She was quiet but then turned to her. “Let me help you leave.” 

She was surprised by her friend’s response. She still wants to help her even though she broke Eve’s heart? “Thank you...my friend.” 

Eve looks around the corner of the building to see no one is around. She waves as Natasha and the two teenagers sneak outside the building. Once out they ran straight to the forest, they transformed into their troll form and ran until they can’t see the building. 

Eve turns to Natasha. “Well, I wish you the best of luck on your new life my friend.”

Natasha puts her bag down and pulls Eve into a hug. “I’m going to miss you Eve. I’m going to miss you so much. Please stay safe.” 

Eve wraps her arms around her and returns the hug. “I will miss you too my friend.”

As Natasha pulls away from the hug, she leans in and kisses Eve’s cheek. “Goodbye Eve.” 

She picks up her bag and runs deep into the forest. 

“Goodbye...Natasha.” Eve whispers as she wipes her eyes. She turns back and walks out of the forest, hoping to see her friend again.


End file.
